1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a rear deck lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,915 discloses a motor vehicle with a rear deck lid. The vehicle also has a roof with laterally spaced longitudinal roof members and side windows under the longitudinal roof members. Fins adjoin the longitudinal roof members and an outer skin of the rear deck lid is arranged between the fins. The outer skin is offset relative to the vehicle roof. Upright side walls form the inner sides of the fins and extend up from the rear deck lid.
DE 40 26 518 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with air inlets formed in sections of the C pillars situated above a belt line. The air inlets lead via an air duct to air outlet openings that open above a tailgate.
FR 25 75 127 A1 discloses an air deflection device with a rear spoiler arranged on a rear deck lid. A frame-type air deflection element is disposed upstream of the rear spoiler and has openings in lateral areas to divert an air flow from the side wall of the body in the direction of the rear spoiler.
DE 101 43 867 A1 and other prior art show motor vehicles with openings in the rear deck lid to supply air supply air to a driving engine under the rear deck lid.
DE 30 17 919 discloses a motor vehicle with air inlets in sections of the C pillar above a belt line of the vehicle. The air inlets lead within the side wall of the motor vehicle to a cooling device.
It is an object of the invention to optimize a motor vehicle of the type described above.